1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an essence extractor for comminuting for the extraction of edible and aromatic oils and, more particularly, to a hand grinding citrus press in combination with a liquid drinking vessel for the direct blending of freshly extracted citrus juice, oils and such into a drinking liquid in a continuous manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand-held citrus presses are kitchen tools that are well known in the art. A typical design that is standard in commerce is an inverted cone or crown having alternating reamer blades and spaced slots upon which a citrus fruit such as a lemon, lime or grapefruit is manually impinged, twisted and grinded to allow for the release of fruit, juice, and oil. The blades scrape the fruit, while the slots are generally sized to allow passage of liquid while preventing passage of pits or seeds.
The use of such a hand held citrus press is capable of easily extracting the juice of one or a few fruit, but its use to create a citrus beverage is cumbersome, inefficient and generally not acceptable. High speed electronic >juicers= are currently available specifically for the creation of a fruit beverage, but such devices are cumbersome, expensive, creates excessive cleanup, and is generally looked at as >overkill= for the production of a single glass of citrus infused water or a similar essences infused beverage.
Consequently, a need does exist for providing a simple, easy, intuitively operated and inexpensive portable apparatus and method for the extraction of edible and aromatic oils with the purpose of directly blending or combining the fruit and the freshly extracted edible and aromatic oils and such with a liquid in a sealed drinking bottle.